


Afterdeath One-Shot

by Tryppy



Series: Afterdeath Angst [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, and mean, because, classic is a good friend, everyone is forgiven in the end, good ending, like seriously, reaper and geno are engaged tho, reaper's depressed, seriously reaper is really out of character, to geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryppy/pseuds/Tryppy
Summary: Reaper wasn't dealing with memories of someone well.





	Afterdeath One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first one-shot I'm posting here. Forgive me! :D

“shut… the fffffuck up.”  
  
  
Reaper was drunk again, and it never was amusing or entertaining like it used to be. Geno didn’t really know what changed with his fiancee. One day, Reaper had started going off about an unnamed  _ her  _ and began drinking heavily.  
  
  
And when Reaper was drunk…  
  
  
Well, it terrified Geno. Honestly, it was the only thing that seemed to terrify him.  
  
  
“Babe, calm down,” Geno tried desperately. His attempts to help the god of Death in this state were futile, though, and he knew it. Why did he bother trying?  
  
  
Because despite all this, Geno still cared.  
  
  
Geno still loved him.  
  
  
“i s-said,  _ shut the fuck up,”  _ Reaper snapped, stepping forward.  
  
  
Geno moved back, face paling slightly. “Hey, come on, it’s okay.”  
  
  
“it’s n...not,” Reaper muttered, his gaze cold as ice, but also seemed distant. “you don’t fuckinff-- you don’ get it, dammit. so shut the fuck up.”  
  
  
Futile. Pointless. “Then help me get it,” Geno responded. “Help me understand.”  
  
  
“hahah, you’d neva’ get it,” Reaper grumbled, slurring his sentences. “you wouldn’... useless dumbass, ugh.”  
  
  
That was another thing. When Reaper was drunk, he liked to throw around meaningless cusses and insults at Geno. Admittedly, it did hurt G’s feelings, but he tried to ignore it.    
  
  
“I might understand more than you think,” Geno told him, frowning.  
  
  
“asiff,” Reaper mumbled, narrowing his eyes as he turned away. “hmph… shu’up.”  
  
  
“Reapy, babe,” Geno sighed.  
  
  
“i said…” Reaper turned back to face Geno.  __ “bitch, shutt up!”  
__  
__  
Geno fell silent.  
  
  
Reaper smirked. “tha’ss it. peace an’ quit, ‘less we’re ffffuckin’. s’all you’re good for.”  
  
  
“You don’t mean that,” Geno muttered, shaking his head. Admittedly, he was mostly trying to tell himself that.  
  
  
“well i jus’ said it,” Reaper countered, crossing his arms.  
  
  
“You proposed to me, babe,” Geno reminded him.  
  
  
Reaper shrugged. “s’what? only person i loved wass  _ her.  _ and you ain’t her, and y’never will be.”  
  
  
“I know I won’t be, but you love me for... me,” Geno replied, frown deepening.    
  
  
“you wishhhhh! now shut it, bitch.”    
  
  
“No.”    
  
  
“s’cuse me?”  
  
  
“No, Reapy, I’m trying to help you.”  
  
  
And then Reaper picked up an empty glass bottle and threw it at Geno.  
  
  
“Ah-- hey!” Geno shouted, not expecting that. “Ow, what the fuck?!”  
  
  
“y’deserved it,” Reaper snapped, rolling his eyes. “be quiet.”  
  
  
“Reaper,  _ no,  _ let me help you, dammit,” Geno grumbled.  
  
  
“be quiet, fuck,” Reaper growled. “or i’ll make you.”  
  
  
Geno fell silent for a moment, face paling again. “You wouldn’t.”  
  
  
“like fuck i wouldn’! you’re time’s been up for a whhhille, ‘babe’,” Reaper explained, adding that pet name sarcastically. “so ya better fuckin’ shut up or get outta my sight.”  
  
  
“Jesus… fine,” Geno growled, shaking his head. “I can’t take this. Fine. Don’t get yourself into any trouble.” And then he teleported away.  
  
  
He ended up going to Classic’s house, a place he’d go to almost every time Reaper got like this. He was relieved to find the original Sans half-awake and on the couch. “Hey, pal,” Geno whispered.  
  
  
Classic looked up, surprisingly not seeming phased. He stretched a bit and sat up, staring at Geno curiously. “‘sup.”  
  
  
“Mind if I chill here for a bit?” Geno asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
  
Classic shrugged. “yeah, fine by me. just make sure not to be too loud and wake up my bro. he likes his beauty sleep.”  
  
  
Geno chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I know…” He sighed, going over and sitting down on the couch next to Classic. “So, how you doin’, buddy?”  
  
  
Classic stared at him. “it’s been fine. rough night with him again?”  
  
  
Geno frowned, looking away for a second. “Ah, yeah, I guess.”  
  
  
“sorry to hear that,” Classic replied honestly, a concerned look in his gaze for his friend.  
  
  
“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Geno sighed. “It’s fine.” It wasn’t fine. It wasn’t fine at all and it, for lack of a better term, killed him to see his fiance do this to himself. Everything was a mess, but Geno managed to keep his cool. He knew he’d break eventually if this kept on.  
  
  
“mm, okay,” Classic eventually replied. He knew Geno was lying, but he decided not to push the topic. “wanna watch tv or something?”  
  
  
“Grillby’s would be nice right now,” Geno admitted.  
  
  
“then off we go. it’ll be on me,” Classic replied, giving his friend a soft smile.  
  
  
“Heh, thanks,” Geno responded.  
  
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
  
“You okay now, babe?”  
  
  
Reaper was… well, sober, at least. He was laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore his hangover. “eh.”  
  
  
Geno ended up sitting on the coffee table next to the couch, staring at his fiance. “Sorry for leaving you.”  
  
  
“don’t be, you should’ve,” Reaper sighed. “I, uh, m’sorry. for whatever happened.”  
  
  
A very small smile appeared on Geno’s face. “I forgive you, babe.”  
  
  
“no, dammit, don’t,” Reaper grumbled. “please just  __ hate  me or something so this can be easier, fuck.”  
  
  
Geno looked taken aback. “What do you mean?”  
  
  
“i can’t do this,” Reaper admitted. “i don’t… i don’t want to fuck up again. so you can’t be with me.”  
  
  
“I don’t get it,” Geno mumbled. “Why are you…”  
  
  
Reaper shook his head. “don’t worry about it. just... ugh.”  
  
  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Geno tried.  
  
  
“but it’s not,” Reaper countered. “nothing’s okay and i’m a horrible person.”  
  
  
“What?” Geno blinked. “Babe, no, you are far from that. I love you. I love you more than anything.”  
  
  
“you’re just going to get hurt if you keep that up,” Reaper muttered.  
  
  
Geno shook his head. “No, I won’t, because I know you love me too. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”  
  
  
“sure did a good job provin’ that these past weeks,” Reaper grumbled.  
  
  
“I forgive you for that,” Geno insisted. “Please, babe, I love you. You’re honestly the only thing keeping me going.”  
  
  
“...is that true?” Reaper asked.  
  
  
Geno nodded. “Yes, Reapy. I… I need you.”  
  


Reaper stayed silent for a moment.  
  
  
  
  
“dammit. i’m sorry, babe. i love you.”  
  
  
“It’s okay. I love you too.”


End file.
